


Que peut-on faire avec 318 grammes de poulet ?

by Nezumicat



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumicat/pseuds/Nezumicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuraba invite Takami à préparer un curry avec lui...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que peut-on faire avec 318 grammes de poulet ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liquidN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/gifts).



Sakuraba venait de finir d'éplucher les pommes de terre et allait s'emparer de son premier oignon quand il se souvint soudain :  
\- Takami-san ? Vous pouvez me sortir la viande ? Elle est encore au frigo. Etage du haut.  
\- Bien sûr, répondit Takami avant de saisir une serviette pour se sécher les mains.  
\- Ah pardon ! Vous n'aviez pas fini avec le riz. J'aurais pu le faire moi, du coup…, s'excusa l'autre garçon.  
\- Ca n'aurait rien changé, on était occupés tous les deux. Tiens, ajouta Takami en lui tendant le paquet de poulet. Je pensais que tu préférais le curry de bœuf ?  
\- … Vous savez ça ? souligna Sakuraba, un sourire aux lèvres. Vous avez raison, mais c'est sympa de changer de temps en temps. Je sors juste la viande pour qu'elle aère et je finis ça. Il soupira. Vous saviez aussi que je détestais couper les oignons ?  
\- Pourquoi tu t'es proposé alors ? Tu aurais pu laver le riz à la place. Bon, laisse-moi faire…

Takami voulut s'emparer du couteau dans la main de Sakuraba, mais ce dernier lui donna un petit coup de coude dans le flanc en rigolant.  
\- Absolument pas. Vous êtes mon invité.  
\- Et ?  
\- Voyons, Takami-san, on ne laisse pas les tâches ingrates aux invités ! Je préfère pleurer deux minutes…  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en formaliserai pas.  
\- En même temps, vous avez l'habitude.  
\- J'admets que c'est pas totalement faux…, le taquina Takami. Et puis ça me fait pleurer aussi, les oignons.  
\- Vous, Takami-san, vous êtes fort, vous devez pleurer avec classe et pas avoir juste l'air pathétique.  
\- Honnêtement ça m'étonnerait, rigola Takami. Mais tu me diras ça le jour où je pleurerai devant toi…  
\- J'attends de voir ! Enfin, pas que je tienne à vous voir pleurer, se ravisa rapidement Sakuraba. Le prenez pas mal, Takami-san !  
\- J'avais compris, t'en fais pas. Au fait, tu ne voulais pas ouvrir la viande ?

Sakuraba sursauta, posa son couteau et retira le film plastique sur le paquet de poulet.  
\- C'est vous qui me déconcentrez, aussi…  
\- Il ne fallait pas m'inviter à dîner, dans ce cas, riposta Takami.  
\- On ne mange pas du curry tout seul.

Takami n'osa pas admettre qu'il aurait préféré entendre une autre raison à cette invitation.

\- Takami-san !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Il faut que vous voyiez ça… Là, pointa du doigt Sakuraba.

Son ami observa le paquet de viande d'un œil dubitatif.  
\- Il y a un souci ? La date de péremption est passée ?  
\- Dites pas des choses comme ça, je l'ai achetée hier. Je comptais pas vous empoisonner. Non, c'est le poids…  
\- Ca me parait bien, si tu veux des restes.  
\- Trois cent dix-huit grammes !

"Trois cent dix-huit". Est-ce que Takami rêvait ou Sakuraba tiquait lui aussi sur ce nombre lorsqu'il le voyait ?

\- C'est comme nous ! C'est clairement un curry qu'on devait manger en tête à tête.

Un grand sourire illuminait le visage de Sakuraba et Takami sentit son cœur se serrer. L'autre garçon tenait ce genre de propos de façon si décontractée… Il avait été extrêmement heureux que Sakuraba lui propose de venir manger chez lui mais à présent, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de décliner l'invitation. C'était au final un peu trop agréable de se tenir là, au milieu de sa cuisine, en sa seule compagnie. Un peu trop, oui, et son cœur commença à lui faire mal.

\- Ça ne va pas, Takami-san ?

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Takami au moment où Sakuraba posa sa main sur son épaule. L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage du garçon et Takami se demanda quelle tête il avait pu bien faire pour que Sakuraba se comporte ainsi.

\- Ca va très bien, excuse-moi, répondit rapidement Takami, les yeux rivés sur la main de Sakuraba.  
\- Non, c'est moi. Désolé de faire des remarques idiotes. En général quand je vois marqué "trois cent dix-huit" quelque part, vous n'êtes pas là pour que je vous le montre alors… Mais c'était idiot, pardon. Je vais couper le poulet.

Sakuraba ôta sa main et le pouls de Takami s'accéléra un peu plus. Il retourna devant l'évier et on n'entendit plus, pendant un moment, que le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait du robinet.

\- Tu vois souvent ce nombre écrit ? demanda tout de même Takami après quelques secondes.  
\- Parfois…, répondit Sakuraba d'une voix basse.

Takami remarqua que l'autre garçon avait beau avoir déposé le premier morceau de viande sur la planche, il n'avait toujours pas commencé à découper son poulet.

\- Takami-san ?  
\- Mmh ?  
\- Vous ne l'aviez jamais remarqué, vous ?

Takami hésita un moment puis répondit avec sincérité :  
\- Si, quelques fois.  
\- On forme une paire, vous et moi. Au foot, je veux dire. Sans vous, j'aurais jamais atteint mon niveau actuel…  
\- Tu es un joueur talentueux, Sakuraba. Tu me dépasses déjà largement.  
\- C'est grâce à vous si je suis comme ça, aujourd'hui ! Vous avez toujours eu confiance en moi. J'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour que vous soyez fier de moi.  
\- Et je suis fier de toi, Sakuraba, répondit Takami.

L'autre garçon tourna les yeux vers lui, et son regard ne l'avait sans doute jamais autant déstabilisé. Takami se trouva vite idiot d'envisager, à cet instant, que Sakuraba ressentait peut-être quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié à son égard. Il détourna la tête et coupa l'eau du robinet.

\- Takami-san ? interrogea Sakuraba d'une voix mal assurée. Est-ce vous remarquez aussi les nombres du genre "Trois cent quarante" ?...  
\- Je ne pense pas, non…

Takami s'approcha de l'autocuiseur.  
\- Vous ne considérez pas Shin comme un ami ?  
\- Bien sûr que si. Mais nous ne sommes pas très proches, lui et moi.  
\- Pas aussi proches que les numéros "trois" et "dix-huit".  
\- En même temps, "quarante" est plus éloigné de "dix-huit" que "dix-huit" de "trois", nota Takami en commençant à avoir de sérieux doutes sur le bienfondé de cette discussion.  
\- J'aime beaucoup Shin, retorqua Sakuraba avant d'ajouter : Mais vous avez raison, dix-huit est quand même plus proche de trois.  
\- Enfin sauf si l'on considère ça du point de vue de l'âge. Shin et toi…

Et Takami se tut parce que son souffle se coupa. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas son épaule que Sakuraba avait touché, sa main s'était carrément posée sur sa hanche. 

\- Shin et moi on… on a jamais dîné juste nous deux. 

Takami hésita un instant avant de laisser son riz en plan, se sécher les mains et se tourner vers l'autre garçon. Sakuraba avait le regard brillant et un sourire timide était accroché à ses lèvres. Il ne put s'empêcher de fixer ces dernières, peut-être un peu trop longuement. Il s'approcha un peu plus près de Sakuraba, son épaule effleurant la sienne. La main de l'autre garçon n'avait pas quitté sa hanche. A cette distance, Takami pouvait sentir le souffle de Sakuraba sur son visage et cette sensation le ravissait autant qu'elle le mettait mal à l'aise.

S'il se faisait des idées sur le compte de son ami – bien que Takami commençât clairement à en douter – il valait mieux qu'il ne reste pas ainsi. Son corps réagissait beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Sa main moite se posa sur celle de Sakuraba pour la retirer de sa hanche.

\- Vous avez les doigts humides, Takami-san…, souligna Sakuraba, et sa voix basse renforça l'excitation mal contrôlée de Takami.

N'ayant pas particulièrement envie de rétorquer une excuse peu crédible, il préféra regarder Sakuraba dans les yeux et répondre honnêtement :  
\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.  
\- J'avais fini de couper la viande…  
\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Et d'ailleurs tu mens, tu n'as même pas commencé.  
\- Vous m'avez observé, alors ? Il me semblait bien que vous mettiez longtemps à laver le riz…  
\- T'es bien insolent, rétorqua Takami. Sa volonté le quittait à mesure que Sakuraba lui répondait. Et il réalisait seulement maintenant qu'il avait omis de lâcher la main de l'autre garçon.

Sakuraba prit finalement l'initiative de combler le peu de distance encore présente entre leurs deux corps.  
\- Takami-san, souffla-t-il. C'est maintenant qu'il faut m'embrasser…

En une fraction de seconde, les lèvres de Takami se plaquèrent contre celles de l'autre garçon. Il s'était retenu de très nombreuses fois, mais sans doute jamais autant que ce jour-là, d'embrasser Sakuraba. Pour lui, il avait toujours été impensable que son ami en ait envie. C'était un désir à sens unique, une envie ravageuse mais qu'il avait toujours fallu contenir. Là, il obtenait le consentement qu'il avait attendu si longtemps et c'en était presque douloureux. 

Sakuraba lui rendit toute la passion qu'il avait mise dans ce baiser. Son corps commença à se mouvoir contre le sien, et Takami se rendit compte du poids qui quittait progressivement sa poitrine. Les muscles de ses épaules, de sa nuque, se relâchaient les uns après les autres. La langue humide de Sakuraba vint caresser la sienne et Takami sentit ses jambes flancher. Il s'écarta un instant pour fixer les yeux pétillants et étrangement sérieux du garçon en face de lui.  
\- Sakuraba… On devrait arrêter là, murmura-t-il à contre cœur.  
\- J'ai pas envie… Et je crois que vous non plus…  
\- Mon envie à moi est un peu trop tordue, avoua Takami en serrant Sakuraba contre lui. Il plongea son visage dans le cou de l'autre garçon. Je ne suis pas certain que tu réalises vraiment.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux un moment.  
\- Takami-san… Je crois que vous me prenez encore pour un gamin…

Takami sourit et desserra son étreinte.  
\- Vraiment pas, non…, répondit-il d'un air entendu. Sakuraba, écoute… Je n'ai pas envie de le regretter, ou surtout que toi tu le regrettes. Je voudrais que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement.   
\- Bien sûr que vous me prenez encore pour un gamin, reprit Sakuraba, visiblement agacé. Parce que vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux. Je ne vous ai pas embrassé à la légère, Takami-san. J'en avais envie. C'est… très sérieux. Remettez pas en question mes sentiments pour vous.

Takami fixa longuement les yeux de Sakuraba. Il avait un peu de mal à croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait pris sur lui, un peu plus tôt, pour ne pas basculer l'autre garçon sur le sol de la cuisine. Car ce n'était au fond pas vraiment ce dont il avait envie. Ce qu'il désirait surtout, et ce depuis près de cinq ans maintenant, c'était que Sakuraba le considère autrement que comme son sempai. Autrement que comme son ami. Et il comprenait à présent que c'était justement ce qu'il venait d'obtenir.  
\- Et quels sont tes sentiments ?  
\- Je vous aime beaucoup, Takami-san…, répondit Sakuraba, les joues rougies. Takami sentit ses doigts s'enrouler dans les siens. Plus que beaucoup, je crois, sourit l'autre garçon.

Le cœur de Takami se contracta.   
\- On finit de préparer notre curry ? reprit Sakuraba après un moment.  
\- Après une déclaration comme ça ? s'indigna Takami, abasourdi.  
\- Je compte bien vous en faire d'autres.

Sakuraba l'embrassa rapidement, avant de se faire entrainer par Takami dans un baiser plus prolongé.

\- Au fait, Takami-san, vous voulez un aveu ? interrogea Sakuraba quelques minutes plus tard, en achevant de découper sa viande.

Takami l'observa en souriant.  
\- De quel genre ?  
\- "Trois cent dix-huit", c'est aussi le code qui déverrouille mon téléphone.


End file.
